Lovers Forever
by Anna the Gardevoir
Summary: Co-written with: StormlingToXiniX One day, a Ralts and her parents were taking a stroll, when they found an injured Ralts alone. Join them on the journey that is life as they explore thier emotions toward each other together. I'm extraordinarily bad at summaries so just try a read. Rated T for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, people! I, in fact, am **_**not**_** dead, and have come up with a new story with a friend. So, enjoy :)**

Anna was taking a stroll with her parents, Sheerah and Gallowfrey (**Pronounced Ga-low-Free**) in the Petalburg Woods. All of a sudden, they heard a rustling sound emanating from a nearby bush. As both parents prepared to protect their vulnerable child, a small Ralts appeared, scared and cowering. Anna sensed a terrible emotion within it(this is "it" because the gender of the Ralts is unknown to Anna and her parents), and ran towards the anxious Pokemon, despite hearing the cries of her parents. She ran over to him and telepathically, spoke to him, _-Hello, who are you?-_

The Ralts shuffled over to her and spoke, _-W-who are you? Please don't hurt me.-_It whispered, shy and afraid.

Anna's parents ran over to the pair, concerned. "Anna! Get away from it!" her mother shrieked.

Ignoring her parents, Anna continued to speak gently to the other Ralts, judging by its' voice, it was a male. _-I'm not going to hurt you- _she said to him, walking closer, _-I'm Anna, who're you?-_

The male Ralts wrapped his arms around her, _-The two behind you seem as if they want to hurt me-_he pointed out.

Anna returned his embrace, _-Those are my parents, they are thinking that _you _will hurt _me_. But, it's fine, they're just overprotective.-_

_-Alright, if you say so, I'm Roy by the way-_

_-Well then, Roy, where are your parents?-_

_-They...I...don't really know...-_

Anna realized that something wasn't right and tried to soothe Roy, but her repeated attempts were unsuccessful.

"Anna, we really have to go!" her mother's concerned look told Anna that she wasn't joking.

"Alright, mummy!" Anna called back, _-Do you want to come with us, Roy?- _she asked him gently.

_-Is that okay with your parents? Because I don't want to be a bother,- _but even as he said this, his vision blurred and he collapsed into her arms, Anna then held him protectively as he fell unconscious.

"Mummy, Daddy, can we bring him home with us? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Anna's parents couldn't say no to their daughter, especially when her expression looks this distressful.

"Alright, hun. But only if you take good care of him." replied Gallowfrey with a soft and gentle voice.

"Of course I will!" Anna bursted with sudden enthusiasm.

While Anna was carrying Roy's limp body back home, she looked briefly at her mother. Her expression hadn't changed from when Anna was talking to Roy. Anna felt uneasy during the rest of the journey home.

{Gallowfrey's PoV}

Gallowfrey carried Anna on his shoulders and Roy in his arms, while Sheerah followed her husband, her face still sour. He suddenly stopped and turned around, "What's wrong, Sheerah, dear?"

She smiled sweetly, "Nothing, my love, I'm just thinking about some...things..." She trailed off.

"Very well then, you better hurry up, because these kids get heavy after a while, you know," he said.

"I'll carry Anna for you," she offered.

Anna hugged Gallowfrey's head and said _-Okay, Mummy!-_

Gallowfrey handed her over to Sheerah and they continued their way home.

**Aaaaaaaaaaand that wraps up the pilot chapter, if you liked it, favourite, follow, and/or leave a review! Flames, constructive criticism, and anything is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! CREDS TO **_**StormlingToXiniX**_ **FOR HELPING ME WITH PLOT, WRITING, GRAMMAR AND SPELLING, AND A TON OF OTHER STUFF. GO FAVE AND FOLLOW HIM, HE MIGHT (WILL TOTALLY) PUT UP A COMPANION STORY SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE.**

**ANYWAY, ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

{Roy's PoV}

Roy woke up to see a hazy sky decorated with random streaks of bright colours. He stood up to examine his surroundings, but it took a lot more effort than he thought. Each muscle in his frail body seemed to be burning and freezing at the same time. He turned around and saw a flash of bright light that seemed to be coming from a strange being with an unfamiliar silhouette. Suddenly, he felt his body collapse and he went back to sleep.

Roy jolted awake and looked at his surroundings. He wasn't sure about what just happened, but he appeared to be in a bedroom. It felt as if it was both empty and baroque at same time, somehow. He felt warm, warmer than he had in a _long _time. _-Why is my side so warm?- _he thought, curiously, then turned to see Anna laying beside him, her arms around his waist. He slid his arms around her and she woke up, and when she saw that it was Roy, she relaxed, stretched, then said, _-Good morning, Roy.- _

_ -Good morning, Anna,- _he replied, _-Thank you for letting me stay the night with you and your family, but, I won't bother you guys anymore than that.- _

_ -What do you mean, Roy?- _Anna asked.

_-I'm leaving,-_he said, _-I shouldn't burden you or your family any longer than I have already.-_

_-Roy, don't leave yet, please, your wounds haven't healed yet; besides, you aren't a burden,- _Anna protested.

_-But your mother…-_

_-She just really, really overprotective of me. Don't worry, give her some time and it'll be all fine.-_

_-Are you sure? She doesn't seem like the type of lady that changes very much, if at all.-_

_-Yes, of course I'm sure, she _is _my mother, after all,-_ Anna gave an exasperated sigh.

_-Fine, but I'll stay here until I have healed, if her feelings towards me do not change, I'll leave to save you and your family trouble,- _Roy said, resolutely.

_-Alright, and if she _does_ change, you'll stay, right?- _Anna asked.

_-I don't know... I mean I don't wanna cause trouble for your father, even if your mother changes her view of me.-_

_-Well, you see, my father doesn't mind your presence. In fact, I think that he even likes you here. After all, he is an amiable person.-_

_-Really? Well, I guess that I'll stay a bit longer then,- _Roy said, turning around, so that he wasn't hugging her anymore.

Anna smiled and squeezed him closer to her, and said aloud, "Say, can you speak like this?"

"Of course, I can," Roy replied, still facing away from her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I-I thought that y-you couldn't speak like this…" she stuttered.

"I guess you'd think that, since we've only been commuting telepathically...but that doesn't mean you can jump to conclusions...", Roy said with a tone darker than before, then he turned around.

Anna then replied, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that."

"Whatever, I just don't really like people who think that I am mute. I'm just really shy and I prefer to not be treated as if I have disabilities."

Anna's face flushed, and said defiantly, "Gah! Go back to sleep!"

Roy softly chuckled and said, "As you wish."

They fell asleep together just like that.

{Gallowfrey's PoV}

Gallowfrey was outside Anna's bedroom door, listening in, as he had heard Roy's gasp. Followed by a groan and some murmuring several moments later. _-Hehehe, I wonder what those two are doing…- _

_-Gallowfrey! Stop stalking the kids!- _came Sheerah's voice in his mind

_-Fine, fine…-_ "Killjoy," he murmured under his breath.

**AND THERE IT IS KIDS! (Lol jk I know most of you aren't kids XP) IF YOU LIKED IT REMEMBER TO COMMENT, FAVOURITE, AND FOLLOW! FLAMES, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED! TILL NEXT TIME PEOPLES :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF LOVERS FOREVER! (A.K.A LOVE IS ETERNAL) SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WAS ON VACATION IN JAPAN AND HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, ETC. ETC **

**ANYWAY, HERE'S THE CHAPPIE, ENJOY!**

{Anna's PoV}

(Next morning)

Anna and Roy were waken up the following morning by Gallowfrey, who rapidly banged two pots together while exclaiming, "WAKE UP, LITTLE CHILDREN!"

The children simultaneously snapped opened their eyes as if they were in imminent danger. "Really, Dad?" Anna shrieked. "That is not how you treat your daughter, and definitely _not _how you treat a guest!"

"Sorry about that. That's how we were woken up back in the day…" Gallowfrey chuckled.

"Dad, we are not living 'back in the day' anymore!" replied Anna furiously.

Gallowfrey only grinned and said, "Alright darling. Anyway, breakfast is ready, so if you want some, you better hurry up!"

Anna bolted out of bed and into the bathroom while Roy remained on the bed, deep in thought.

{Roy's PoV}

Roy couldn't stop thinking about the events that just happened yesterday. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from beside him.

"Roy, don't you want breakfast?" Gallowfrey asked, curious about what Roy was thinking. Roy had no idea how Gallowfrey was able to sit next to him so quickly without making a sound.

"Uhm... What's that?" Roy asked, pretending to not know what breakfast was.

Gallowfrey stared at Roy, with a puzzled look on his face. "You're kidding, right? _Right_ Roy?!" Anna's father was yelling at Roy, flustered.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Roy replied, seemingly confused.

"Oh, for the love of Arceus, Roy! It's the most important meal of the day! How do you _not_ know that!?" Gallowfrey was _really _getting flustered.

"Sir, do you honestly believe that I don't want, or know what breakfast is?" Roy asked with utmost badassery, his tone changing completely from before.

Gallowfrey blushed embarrassedly, "Well...Uh...Yeah..." he was able to hear his daughter walking out of the washroom and snickering along with Roy as he said that.

"Well, c'mon, kids BREAKFAST AWAITS!" Gallowfrey cried out passionately.

Roy and Anna followed him, giggling at him all the while.

{Sheerah's PoV}

_Ach, when will that forsaken little runt leave?!_Sheerah thought to herself frustratedly stomping her foot on the polished marble tiles of the kitchen. As she turned back to the stove, cooking enough breakfast for four people, her husband came down the stairs with their seven-year old daughter and their little "guest".

_-Mommy! Can Roy stay with us until his wounds heal?- _Anna's asked telepathically, adding a mental puppy face in order to try and persuade her. Giving in to her daughter's wishes, and her usually compassionate nature, she replied_ -As long as it's alright with Daddy, then sure he can, darling!- _

_-Daddy said it was OK already. So he can stay, right?-_ Anna asked, still unsure.

_-Yep! He can stay with us then.-_

_-Yay! Thank you Mommy, I love you!- _she seemed really happy to have that runt with her, although Sheerah couldn't understand why.

_-I love you too, darling! Now come over here and get breakfast.-_

_-Okay!- _Anna's voice was light with joy.

Sheerah sighed as she put the fully-cooked pancakes, bacon, and waffles on four different plates and arranged them on the table in an uniform fashion.

The trio went over to the kitchen table to join Sheerah for breakfast.

**AND THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER 3, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT WITHIN A MONTH. JUST A FAIR WARNING, MY FELLOW AUTHOR AND I DO NOT WRITE THIS STORY INADVANCE SO IT MAY TAKE US A WHILE TO UPDATE.**

**IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE, AND/OR FOLLOW US AND THE STORY! **

**GOOD BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS, we're back from the pits of [WRITERS BLOCK]~~~ We actually made this chapter a few months ago, but we forgot to updat it until now, so enjoy to two-for-one!**

{Roy's PoV}

"Roy? Do you want to go for a walk with me?," Anna asked Roy after breakfast.

"Well, it depends on where you want to go…" Roy said hesitantly, unsure if he should stop her.

"I feel like going into the woods!" Anna exclaimed as if she was not scared of the sinister forest.

Roy thought about it, and said, "Sure, I'll join you on your excursion." Thinking that even though he was completely unfamiliar with his powers, she will need some protection.

"Yay! But we need to be back before noon for lunch, okay?" Anna asked.

"Alright, we'll be back before noon."

[Petalburg Woods]

"Anna?" Roy softly spoke as the couple slowly walked through the dark forest.

"Mmhmm?" Anna confidently replied.

"Don't you think that this place seems...kind of...dangerous?" Roy continued, speaking softly to assure that other hostile pokemon cannot detect his vulnerability.

"Of course not!" Anna fearlessly exclaimed. "I've been in here thousands of times."

"I'm still not su-" Roy cautiously continued, only to be cut off by Anna.  
>"Relax, there is nothing in here that could possibly hurt us!" exclaimed Anna as she continued strolling at an increasing pace.<p>

{Anna's PoV}

After reassuring Roy that the sinister-looking forest is completely harmless, Anna picked up her pace and continued walking. Suddenly a shiny object caught her eye and she turned her head to see a gleaming oval-shaped stone.  
>"Uhh, Roy? You should come here and look at what I found!" Anna suddenly bursted. Roy silently walked over to Anna's position and saw her holding a glittering stone-like object.<p>

"I don't think you should be touching th-" Roy replied, but was interrupted by a rustling sound that emanated from a nearby patch of grass. Without warning, an angry worm-like pokemon jumped out of the grass and shot a sticky fluid towards Anna's direction.  
>"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Anna shrieked as the sticky fluid began to constrict her on the spot.<p>

{Roy's PoV}

Roy watched in horror as his companion was rendered immobile by the sticky string. He didn't know how to react or what to do, but the scene triggered a lost memory deep in his mind.  
>"Protect our son!" shouted a masculine voice which sounded strangely familiar. "I will fend off the danger!" he continued.<br>"He will not be harmed!" replied a more delicate, feminine voice as a screen of light appeared in front of Roy and the feminine figure. Roy then felt warm as the female held him closer while whispering, "Everything will be alright."  
>Roy then saw a bright beam of light violently rush towards him, striking the male and shattering the screen of light.<br>Roy opened his eyes. Anna was above him still in her newly-made cocoon, the hostile Pokemon unconscious.

"Wow Roy, I never knew you could do that!" Anna blurted in awe.

"I...what..." Roy muttered, gawking at his newfound powers.

"Umm, Roy?" Anna asked as she squirmed in her sticky prison.

"Alright; I'll try my best..." Roy replied as if he knew what he needed to do. Roy had no idea how to activate his psychic powers, but he decided to recall the events that occurred a few minutes ago. He closed his eyes and focussed on the silky string that hangs the cocoon that encased Anna.

Roy's focus was broken by a spontaneous explosion.

**And that, dear readers, ends this exciting episode of {Lovers Forever}! It was supposed to be a cliffie, buuuuuuuuuuuuut we decided to be nice and make this a two-for-one update~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

****HEY GUYS, we're back from the pits of [MY SENPAI'S ROOM]~~~**We have decided to give you guys a hidden message within this chapter. If you find it, please leave a review stating the message. The first person to find this message would get a shout out in next chapter!1!**

{Anna's PoV}

Anna saw Roy close his eyes as he attempted to use his powers again. After a few seconds, a nearby Rock started glowing a bright magenta colour. Anna thought Roy was proceeding to use the rock to cut the string hanging Anna's cocoon in mid-air, but instead, the rock blew up in a flash of magenta light.

"ARGH!" Anna screamed as a shard of the rock lacerated her sensitive hOrn. She felt hot, ruby blood gushing down her horn, tears welling up in her eYes, flowing down her pale face.

{Roy's PoV}

"Anna!" Roy shouted, feeling a deep guilt from injuring his only friend.

"Oh Arceus! I'm _so_ sorry!" Roy pleAded, guilty.

"I-I'm fi-fine..." Anna groaned as more of her bright red blood dripped into her eyes, "just get me down from here, please..."

Dumbfounded, Roy gaped at her, not registering her words for a moment but hurrying to separate her from her sticky confines.

After a seemingly long period of time later, Roy cut through the last of the webs and Anna dropped to the ground, head-and-horNs first, worsening the wound.

She cried out in pain and clutched her head, tears flowing freely from her crimson eyes, and when Roy tried to help her, she moved away from him and yelled, "Don't come near me, you bumbling _idiot_!"

He flinched away, wounded by her display of mistrust. "Anna... It was an accident… I'm sorry…"

She glared at him, making him freeze in fear, however, she surprised him by sighing then smiling at him, "It's fine, I don't hold it against you, Roy."

Of course, Roy was shocked when she forgave him so easily... maybe even too easily, "If I can do anything to make it up to you, please tell me," he said, genuinely worried of what she would do to him when they back to Anna's home.

With a soft blue flash, the duo teleported in front of the house, hand in hand.

When Anna's parents saw her horN and the rivulets of blood running out of it, they instantly ran to her side and scooped her up, cooing at her and using _Heal Pulse_, restoring her horn to the way it was before, Anna flinched slightly at the tingling sensation.

Sheerah glared at Roy. If glares could kill, he would probably be a pile of smoking ashes by now. Gallowfrey then asked, "Roy… could you kindly tell us about this 'walk' you two had?" there was no malice in his voice, only curiosity.

Roy nodded stiffly, "Well... We found a... Erm... A stone, or, at least that's what we thought it was, it was actually an egg of an overprotective Wurmple... and she got hit by a _String Shot_ attack... After I somehow subdued the raging mother, I tried to free her with a rock... Only to have that rock shatter and cut her ... Somehow..." he murmured, ashamed of himself for hurting Anna.

"Hmmm... Well..." GAllowfrey pronounced, "I think that there could've been a better solution than to blow up a poor innocent rock and hurt my daughter in the process."

**AND that wraps up this chapter that #StormlingToXiniX and I took soooooooo long to create. If you find the hidden message, please leave a review stating the word(s) that you have found~~~**

**OMG KAWAII-DESU1!1!11111!11111ONE1111!1111!1111**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS!**

**So sorry for not posting anything****for soooooo long, we have hit yet another writer's block, but that has ended, and we will have another****chapter for you within two weeks.**

{Roy's PoV}

-2 years later-

In the end, Anna convinced Roy to stay with her and her family for a few years. They had evolved into Kirlia last year, on Anna's twelfth birthday. The pair had grown closer over the past six years, their bonds stronger than ever. Often times they would go on short adventures in Petalburg Woods, knowing that their powers are sure to protect them from danger.

They had mapped out the entirety of Petalburg Woods already. And they scoured the place for items that humans have dropped. They also made a hangout cave where they stashed all of the accumulated items. The cave itself was secluded and could only be accessed by the duo, as it needs to be operated by two Psychic type Pokémon, and it also requires a certain order of things that must be done before the door opens up. Anna and Roy spend most of their free time in this cave.

-5 years later-

Roy and Anna have both evolved into Gallade and Gardevoir, respectively, three years ago, on Roy's birthday. That year, Roy realized his feelings for Anna, the love that ran deep in his veins, the love that kept him strong throughout the years.

"Anna… I need to tell you something…" Roy whispered quietly one night as he tucked Anna into bed.

"What is it, Roy?" she asked, confused.

"...Nevermind, actually, I'll tell you tomorrow," he said quietly, pecking her forehead gently.

She smiled at him serenely and whispered a quick "Okay."

-The next day-

"So, Roy, didn't you say you had something to talk to me about last night?" Anna asked him at breakfast.

"Huh?" he asked, pretending to be confused

"You know, the stuff you were gonna talk to me about last night, when you were tucking me in."

"Wait, what? He tucks you in, Anna?" Sheerah asked in disbelief.

Anna blushed slightly and nodded.

"OOOOOO! Anna's in loooooooooovvvvvvve~" Sarah, Anna's younger sister, a shiny Kirlia cried teasingly, which only made Anna blush harder.

_-I'll tell you later,-_ Roy said to her telepathically, looking at her with the sparkle in his eye that meant they were going back to Petalburg Woods again.

_-Okay,-_ was Anna's response as she heard him in her head.

-Hours later-

*Petalburg Woods*

{Anna's PoV}

Anna had walked out of the house and into the woods right after she ate breakfast, a berry salad that her father made for her that morning. She explored the woods where she and Roy used to play together. She sighed quietly, thinking to herself, 'What is this feeling that I feel every time I'm around him?'

Eventually she stumbled upon the secret hideout that she made with Roy, years ago…

[Flashback]

"_Roy!" Anna called out to an immature Roy, who was prodding at the ground in search of more items. _

"_Huh?" he grunted then turned around, facing Anna, "What is it?" _

"_I found this cool looking cave we can use as a hideout!" Anna exclaimed excitedly._

"_Oh, okay," he replied, seeming not to care very much, until he walked over, his face lighting up as he gaped in awe. _

_The cave seemed small from the entrance, but as the duo explored more of it, they realized that it was much larger than expected. _

[Flashback End]

"Anna!" Roy's voice snapped her out of the flashback that she was in.

"Huh?" Anna muttered, dazed. She quickly got ahold of herself and looked around.  
>"R-roy?" Anna stammered, wondering why he would be here at this time.<p>

"Wasn't I going to meet you in Petalburg woods?" Roy winked in response.  
>"OHH R- - - - -IGHT." Anna replied jokingly, remembering why she was there in the first place.<p>

"Anyway, about what I was going to tell you last night..." Roy trailed off.

"Yes?" Anna responded eagerly, "What is it?"

"I had a dream," he said, solemnly, "I saw my parents, or at least, I thought they were my parents."

Anna led him into the cave as he spoke of his dream, "Why did you only _think_ that they were your parents? Did you know?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it, but it was as if they were my parents, but not at the same time."

"When was this?" she asked, making him sit down on a bench that they had built as kids.

"A few days ago," Roy answered plainly.

"What did you see?"

"I saw them, fighting something," Roy said, pained, "Something big, their attacks had no effect on it, at all. And then there was this flash, and… that's it... "

"Roy..." Anna mumbled _I wish I could help… but I don't know how! Ugh, this sucks!_

"Anna, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, why?" she nonchalantly replied.

"You seemed worried."

"Nah, you're just imagining things!" her feigned happiness seemed to convince him.

"Alright, if you say so… Anyway, I have something else I need to tell you,"

_Is he going to tell me that he-_

"Anna, are you sure you're okay? Your face is all red..."

"Wha-?!" Anna tried to hide her face behind her hands.

Roy chuckled, "Well, anyway, the news."

"I'm leaving."

Roy's sudden proclamation caught Anna by surprise "Why?" was her only response.

"Because I need to find them, to see if they're still alive."

"Can I… Can I come with you?"

"No, absolutely not!"  
>"Why?" Anna whined.<br>"Because it's going to be dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt!" Roy exclaimed in frustration.  
>"I-I can protect myself! I'm a Gardevoir, for Arceus' sake!" Anna replied fervently.<p>

"I know, but I want you to stay here, where you'd be safe."

"But I can take care of myself, and it wouldn't do much harm if I came, would it?"

"I don't care, I want you to stay _here_, because - because... I... I wouldn't be able to bear it if something were to happen to you!" he yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Roy..." Anna closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, _I'd better tell him now, or I'll never get another chance._ "I-I… I love you…" she mumbled into his neck.

Roy held her tightly. "I love you too… I always have, Anna..."

"Then why?" she demanded, pushing herself off of him, "Why can't I come along?!"

"_BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!_" he yelled, "I DON'T CARE HOW WELL YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO GET HURT!"

"But I… " Anna whispered, looking down at the dirty cave floor, "Fine, I won't go with you, but you'd better not come home hurt, you hear me?"

Roy smiled kindly at her and lifted her face so that he could see it, "Okay, I won't," then he leaned down and kissed her lips.

The kiss lasted but a few seconds but it felt as if an eternity passed before Roy pulled away, leaving Anna wanting more of him, but he walked out of the cave and back to their home.  
>As Roy walked toward the house that he had resided in for the last decade or so, Anna collapsed on the ground, sobbing loudly into her hands.<p>

**SO! Roy leaves the only home he's had for years to go look for his parents, but at what cost? Tune in next time for the epic conclusion!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS/GIRLS, I'm back with another chapter of Lovers Forever! **

**As I promised, this one is about half a week after the previous chapter, right? **

**Anyway, ENJOYYYYYYYY~~**

*Several months later*

{Anna's PoV}

Anna lay on her, no, Roy's bed crying her eyes out; she had just had a dream, in which Roy didn't leave on his journey. They were a couple, happy and in love, but when she woke up, she realised that Roy wasn't there for her anymore, he'd left her behind when he set out on the journey to find his parents.

As Anna bawled, her mother and father argued downstairs.

{Gallowfrey's PoV}

"Gallowfrey, I told you that boy was no good, look at what he's done to our daughter!" Sheerah yelled quietly **(Ironic, no?)**

"Honey, I've told you already, he needed to get out there to find his parents," Gallowfrey tried to soothe his raging wife.

"I don't care! The moment that he left, Anna's been crying everyday, and she refuses to leave his room!" she stabbed at his chest furiously with her finger.

"Just...let it be." Gallowfrey replied. "You were going through this exact phase when I met you, weren't you?"

Sheerah sighed, "Yeah, I guess so..." she then collapsed against Gallowfrey's body, "I just... I just want her to be happy, but I guess blaming Roy wouldn't do anything, huh?"

Gallowfrey held her tightly."C'mon, let's go check on Anna."

{Roy's PoV}

*Unknown location*

"Ahh~~" Roy yawned as he stretched himself on the bed in a tavern room that he rented for the night. _I wonder how Anna is doing… I should go pay her a visit sometime soon. Eh, I'll go back when I'm near the house_. He thought to himself.

He stood up and started packing his bags; he was leaving again, as he had heard some more clues about where his parents may be, if they even _were _his parents.

As he left the tavern, he heard someone call his name.

"Mister Roy!" a young-looking Cranidos called out to him.

He turned around and said, "What is it?"

"You're looking for a powerful Gallade and Gardevoir, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I heard from my dad, the barkeeper," the Cranidos, a boy, by the sound of his voice chirped happily.

"Oh?" Roy asked, intrigued.

"Well, I heard of a pair of them all the way down near Petalburg."

"Is that right?"

"Yep!" The Cranidos seemed super happy all the time.

"Thanks, kid," Roy then left, excited that he's get to see Anna again and that he got yet another lead on where his parents may be.

**So... What did you think? **

**Tell me your thoughts in reviews, PLEASE! **

**I NEED THEM!11!11111**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, I apologise for the late update, but I had completely forgotten to give you all a new chapter. **

**Without further ado, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>*A few weeks later*<p>

*Petalburg Woods; Anna's house*

{Anna's PoV}

One early morning, a loud, insistent knocking came from the front door downstairs. Anna was awake, contemplating of what she would do if Roy never came back to her.

Anna was startled by the obnoxious sound that came from the outside. Angrily, she stood up and stalked over to the door. As the perpetrator began a new wave of knocking, Anna yanked open the door. And a shadowy figure fell onto the floor. A furious Anna ripped the figure's hood off to reveal…

"Roy?"

"Hey, Anna, long time no see, huh?" he groaned and turned over to face her.

She grabbed him by the cloak he was wearing and kissed him on the lips, but as Roy reached around her slender neck, she slammed him onto the ground and slapped him, hard.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" Roy asked, grinning at her.

"Yeah, you did," Anna said quietly, tears of happiness forming in her eyes as she buried herself in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you, Anna," Roy whispered.

"I missed you too, Roy," Anna whispered back to him.

Suddenly standing up, Anna grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him to his room.

"Wait...Anna..." Roy murmured.  
>"Yes? What is it?" Anna responded, worried.<p>

"I don't… I don't want to do that yet..." Roy said.

Anna stared at him, confused, then it clicked and she started giggling uncontrollably.

"OH ROY! HAHAHAHA!" Anna jeered, "Since when was I implying that?"

Roy's face reddened, "I-I just assumed that..."

Anna giggled again, "Do you reeeeeally want to?" she whispered, turning around and winking at him.

Roy started to bleed from his nose as Anna pecked his lips.

"Hehe… I love you."

"I love you too"

"Let's go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

*The Next Day*

{Roy's PoV}

Roy woke up a mere two hours after he'd fallen asleep next to Anna. He stood up and went to his desk, which was just as neat and orderly as he left it before he left. He grabbed a small, blank card and wrote a note to Anna.

When he finished the note, he left the card on the bedside table, kissed her forehead and jumped out the window, thinking, _I wonder when I'll see her again… _

{Anna's PoV}

When Anna awoke, she sensed that Roy had left her again, so she slowly opened her eyes and stared at the empty space on the bed. She turned silently and gripped the blanket tightly, tears were just beginning to form in her eyes again, when she noticed a card lying on the bedside table.

She picked it up, scrutinizing it then flipped it over to see Roy's messy scrawl.

_Anna,_

_I've left because I found another lead on where my parents could be, so I have to go. Hopefully I can conquer the dangers of the _Buried Relic _and be back before dinnertime._

_I love you, _

_Roy_

Anna sighed, _Roy, I swear if you don't come back before dinner, I _will _go and find you._

The rest of the day consisted of Anna excitedly running about the house and helping with chores.

*Dinnertime*

Roy hadn't come back yet.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go out for a while, okay?" Anna called to her parents.

"But, honey, it's nearly dinnertime," Sheerah replied.

"But I need to go find Roy! He said that he'd be back by dinner!" Anna said vehemently.

"Alright, fine, but come back soon, okay?" Gallowfrey responded before Sheerah could disagree with her.

"Okay, Daddy!"

*Buried Relic*

Anna wandered into the Buried Relic and looked around; there were items and Pokémon everywhere. Suddenly, a horde of Zubat zoomed towards her. She raised her arms to protect her face and unleashed a devastating _Psybeam _attack. The Zubat all fell into a heap by Anna's feet. As she circumvented the Zubat pile, she searched the area with her mind, trying to find the location of Roy.

When she finally found him, she quickly used _Teleport _to get over to him. When she materialized, she saw that there was a giant creature that reminded her of a giant serpentine dragon. It was covered in green and black hexagonal scales that occasionally flashed white. The frill, or what seemed to be a frill, on its back was predominantly black with several green scales. It roared, or, at least it seemed like a roar, it sounded more like a "ZZZZ-DDDD-AAAAAAA" to Anna.

Anna looked around the battlefield; when she finally spotted Roy, lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, she dashed over to him. Luckily for her, the titanic monster didn't notice her, but, as she tried to _Teleport_ them out of the cave, the monster turned around and fired a _Hyper Beam_ at her. Anna only had enough time to get Roy out of there before the attack connected. She leaped out of the way as the _Dark Pulse _Connected with the ground and made shrapnel fly out in all directions, some even hitting Anna.

She began to charge up one of her most devastating attacks: _Moonblast_. The draconian monster attacked yet again with what seemed to be a _Focus Blast_ this time. Anna couldn't move out of the way fast enough, so she threw the _Moonblast _attack to deflect the beast's attack; the two attacks collided in mid-air and proceeded to cause an explosion. Anna decided that it was apt time for her to get out there with a _Teleport_ so she did just that.

*Buried Relic Entrance*

Anna materialized next to the Relic that she was in. She rushed over to Roy's side, ignoring the pain that shot up her legs whenever she moved them. When she got to Roy's side, she shook him lightly but to no avail, he didn't wake up. She then took his pulse, it was faint. Anna tried to use _Teleport_ yet again, however she couldn't muster enough power to transport them back to the house. They were halfway to the house, Anna stood up and put Roy's arm behind her neck and started dragging him through the woods and back to the house.

Over an hour passed before Anna made it to the house, but by then Roy's pulse seemed nearly non-existent. Once again, Anna tried to gather what little strength she had left and threw open the door.

The resounding "BOOM!" of the opening door was enough to send Sheerah and Gallowfrey rushing over. When she saw her parents, Anna groaned, "Help… him... " and promptly passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter, we really hope that you enjoyed it.<strong>

**The two of us have run dry on ideas, so if you leave a review giving us some more things to write, we'll likely do so.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
